<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>trembling tender little sigh - [Podfic] by TyrianMoon (CelaSilver)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269264">trembling tender little sigh - [Podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelaSilver/pseuds/TyrianMoon'>TyrianMoon (CelaSilver)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationship, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergent, Canon compliant up to and including parts of The Lying Detective, Catharsis, Descriptions of Drug Use and Withdrawal, Fandom Trumps Hate, First Kiss, First Time, Fix-it fic, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mary Morstan is Not Nice, Mild mild self-harm scenes, POV Alternating, POV John Watson, POV Sherlock Holmes, Past Mary Morstan/John Watson, Podfic, Post-Canon, Sherlock Holmes and Drug Use, Sherlock is a Mess, Whump-ish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelaSilver/pseuds/TyrianMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From the author, simplyclockwork. "This fic is for @rebuilding221B on Tumblr, who bid on me for the Fandom Trumps Hate 2020 auction, and gave me this lovely prompt for a fix-it fic for The Lying Detective.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114821">trembling tender little sigh</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork">simplyclockwork</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<strong>Listen</strong><br/>
<iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114821/chapters/55306801">trembling tender little sigh - Chapter 1</a></p>
<p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork">simplyclockwork</a>
</p>
<p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelaSilver/pseuds/TyrianMoon">Tyrian Moon</a>
</p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 22:02
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. trembling tender little sigh [Podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sherlock decides on a course of action to save John Watson. Meanwhile John is dealing with some hard truths that Molly tells him and decides on a course of action of his own.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<strong>Listen</strong><br/>
<iframe></iframe>
</p><p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114821/chapters/55319692#workskinL">trembling tender little sigh - Chapter 2</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="AUTHOR%20URL">simplyclockwork</a>
</p><p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelaSilver/pseuds/TyrianMoon">Tyrian Moon</a>
</p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 25:25
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The title is from the song "Agnes" by Glass Animals.<br/><br/>agnes just stop and think a minute<br/>why don't you light that cigarette and<br/>calm down now stop and breathe a second<br/>go back to the very beginning</p>
<p>can't you see what was different then?<br/>you were just popping Percocet<br/>maybe just four a week at best<br/>maybe a smoke to clear the head</p>
<p>your head is so numb<br/>that nervous breath you try to hide<br/>between the motions<br/>that trembling tender little sigh</p>
<p>and so it goes<br/>a choking rose back<br/>to be reborn<br/>I want to hold you like you're mine</p>
<p>you see the sad in everything a<br/>genius of love and loneliness and<br/>this time you overdid the liquor<br/>this time you pulled the fuckin' trigger</p>
<p>these days you're rolling all the time<br/>so low so you keep getting high<br/>where went that cheeky friend of mine?<br/>where went that billion-dollar smile?</p>
<p>guess life is long<br/>when soaked in sadness<br/>on borrowed time<br/>from mr. madness</p>
<p>and so it goes<br/>a choking rose back<br/>to be reborn<br/>I want to hold you like you're mine</p>
<p>you're gone but you're on my mind<br/>I'm lost but I don't know why<br/>you're gone but you're on my mind<br/>I'm lost but I don't know why</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>